WK: Power of Nature - S3 - Halloween Special: Halloween Hangout
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with Soul. In the Tortuga HQ, on the North American Forest, under the most stormiest of times, the team contact the kids via chat to another season of scary stories.


In the forest, in the mids of a thunderstorm, the team was stranded in the Tortuga.

"Well, guess we won't be joining the kids for Halloween this time," Koki commented, dressed as a fortune-teller gypsy. Bite-Size shivered inside his bat box, while Mina adjusted the braids and the skirt of her Annabelle costume.

"Great! And I've made this costume for nothing..." Martin complained, dressed as a Zachbot.

"And I've decorated the whole room for nothing!" Chris complained even more, dressed as Jason from Friday the 13th.

"I was wanting so hard to make that movie scene..." Ventus lamented, dressed as Jack Torrance from The Shining.

 **"Aw, come on, don't be like this, guys,"** M.A.T.I. said in the screen. **"We've just wiped the floor. Look, we may be trapped in the forest, but we still have our communications on. Say… why don't we call on the Wild Kratt Kids and make a hangout?"**

"Not a bad idea, M.A.T.I.," Aviva commented, adjusting the wig from her Kayako from Ju-on: The Grudge costume. "Let's see if we can get any of them online." She started sending invitations for every Wild Kratts Kid and even to the Wild Kratts Teens.

Kenny, Nina, Gavin, Patricia, and other agents were on the screen, dressed in cool costumes. The three WKT also appeared, dressed as female versions of the brothers.

"Kids, I fear we're stranded in the forest due to an unfortunate climatic change. However, we managed to contact you for a very good way to celebrate: here, and now, we'll make our first Halloween Hangout. In this videochat, you'll hear some spooktacular stories to set the mood for the holiday."

"Well, then it's really lucky that I have here Tania's scary book!" Chris held up the enchanted novel.

"This is going to be interesting," Patricia said, adjusting her red lens glasses, part of her golden bamboo lemur costume.

"Uh… are you sure it's a good idea?" Yara muttered.

"What's the matter?" Tami teased. "Scared?"

"No… I just have… this weird feeling," Yara admitted. "Don't take me bad, I love Halloween, but… I heard that on this day, the line between the spiritual world and the real world is weaker... and the deceased walk among the living. Can't you feel the vibrations? It's around us… through the screens..." She looked around. "Behind you!"

David scared the intrigued team with his Predator (not Amelia's Predators, but the Schwarznegger movie Predator) costume, and chuckled, as the kids laughed.

"You should have seen your faces!" the Time Guardian mocked.

"Okay. You got me," Yara agreed.

"Anyway, which story you're going to tell first, guys?" Kenny asked.

* * *

 **Tortugeist**

The Kratt Bros were digging for something in the "moose cemetery" they found in the Little Howler adventure.

"Are you sure there's a fossile here, Chris?"

"My explorer sense is tingling, bro, and it never lied to me before," Chris assured.

"I don't know, you guys…. I have a very weird feeling about this place..." Ventus assured.

"Aw, it's just mere impression. It's not like we're invading someone's property, right?" Martin commneted. Then, his shovel hit something buried. "I found something!"

"Wow..." The Kratt in blue dug out… a skull. "A human skull? Here?"

"It's very dusty. It seems like it has been buried for at least a century," Chris commented.

"I'd put this back where you found it, bro. We may be invading some kind of sacred cemetery," Ventus feared.

"PFF! You believe in that, bro? There's no such thing as ghosts. Spectrums from the Underworld and magical creatures, maybe, but at least I've never seen a ghost myself." Chris guaranteed.

"And how would you know they don't exist?"

"He's got a point, dude. We never seen one, so how do we know they're real?" Martin pointed out. "Hey, check it out this." He placed the skull on his hand. "What does a skeleton orders at a restaurant?" Chris shrugged. "Spare ribs!" The bros laughed, as Ventus felt shivers looknig around the place.

* * *

By night, the whole gang was deep asleep, and the skull was in Chris's backpack. Suddenly, the lights in the pannel started to turn on and off, unsyncronized. Martin woke up, rubbing his eyes. Then, he saw Jimmy's screen, with static. As he approached the screen, he stared blankly.

"Hello..." he answered, as if someone talked with him. "Yes... I don't know..." Then, small sparks came from the screen. As Martin reached a hand to the screen, a ghostly hand came out of it, startling him, and fading into the Tortuga's wall.

"Huh?" Chris woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Dude? What's going on?"

"... He's here..." Martin commented, after a while.

"Who's here, MK?" Koki rubbed her eyes. Strangely, she and Jimmy were in the same hammmock.

"Some dude named... oh, I forgot to ask him." Martin thought for an instant.

* * *

"And he was seemingly speaking with the screen," Chris explained what he saw that night to the team, as they set things up from breakfast. "I don't know… maybe Ventus was right..."

"My vote is nightmare," Aviva said, obviously not believing him. "Like you said, we never saw a ghost before, besides the Underworld's spectrums. Now, can you help me set up the chairs?" Chris sighed and helped her. However, after they turned their backs for a moment, and turned back, they were all on top of the desk, forming a pyramid. This surprised Aviva. "Okay... That was weird..."

"More than weird..." Ventus appeared. "I'm having a really BAD feeling about that..."

"Well, if you want to be sure… let's try to remain awake for tonight, and see if this happens again." Aviva agreed in investigating with them.

* * *

No use. Even set straight to not sleep, with tons of chocolate and coffee, the team was deep asleep. Well, except for Martin, that shivered in fear, looking around. Then, all of a sudden, the closet door opened, with a strange white light, and a wind that was pulling Martin right to it.

"GAH! HELP! SOMEONE!" he shrieked in terror. Ventus shot up in surprise.

"Wh-what is going- OH MY ZEUS!" he yelled. Martin shrieked as he tried to hold tight to his hammock.

"What the Fates?!" Aviva screamed, having woken up like the others. They tried to help Martin, but something in the wind kept them away. Martin ended up being sucked to inside the closet, that immediately closed its door after this.

"Martin? MARTIN!" Chris desperately punched the door.

 _"Chris..."_ Martin's voice echoed around the Tortuga. _"Guys... what's going on?"_

"Martin, where are you?"

 _"I don't know… it's kinda eerie in here…"_ Then, they saw Jimmy's station screen turned on. _"Wait, I-I have some company… what is it?"_ The team stared at each other. Who was Martin talking to? _"YOU'RE doing this?! W-Why? What skull? Oh… B-but I was just joking! My brother dug out your skull! You should be mad at him!"_

"Hey!" Chris complained.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work," Ventus commented. "But if this ghost opened a portal to get into our dimension, he may have also opened an exit somewhere. At least that's what I remember from a movie Aviva brought here once."

"Only one way to find out..." Chris prepared the soccer ball. "Open that door!" As Koki opened the door, Chris kicked the ball into the portal, and it came back to the HQ, through Jimmy's cap.

"Goaaaal!"

"Martin, if you can hear us, come to Jimmy's cap!" Aviva warned.

 _"A small fit for me, don't you think?"_ Martin tried to break the ice.

* * *

The team awaited for Martin to come, as the weather got worse.

"Do you think he'll be able to find his way to the exit by himself?" Ventus feared.

"Come on, if he could find all the tenrecs in Madagascar... besides, it's not like getting lost in the city," Aviva commented.

"Ugh, I can't wait any longer! I'm going in there!" Chris decided, wrapping a rope around him.

"This can be dangerous," Ventus pointed out.

"Dangerous is facing a large-size mouse lemur," Chris pointed out. "Besides, I'm the one who put Martin in this situation! Open that closet now!" Koki agreed to do it, even with the worried face.

As the closet door opened, Chris walked into the vortex, and Ventus held firmly the rope.

"Anything, Jimmy?" Aviva asked.

"D-d-does shivering count as something?" Jimmy shivered in fear, holding his cap. Then, a light came from it, and Martin and Chris came out, breathing hard, both covered in pink goo.

"We did it! We're out of that place!" Chris breathed relieved, as Martin kissed the floor.

"Ew, you're covered in slime!" Koki pointed out.

"It's ectoplasm," Chris explained. "I guess I'll keep some as a reminder of this adventure."

"Really?" Aviva asked, disgusted. Jimmy shrieked as ghostly cavils came out of his cap and floated around the team.

"The ground is shaking!" Aviva fell into Ventus' arms.

"Let's get out of here!" Chris decided, and everyone headed out of the Tortuga. The turtle ship got sucked into some kind of light, while being crushed.

"Okay, you won! I won't mess with what's not of my business again!" Chris agreed, and threw the skull at the moose cememtery. In return, slowly the Tortuga started to return.

"Thank goodness. Guess the spirits will not bother us anymore," Aviva sighed in relief. "Better take note of their existence now, Chris."

"Will do," he guaranteed. The whole team, entered to finally get some well-deserved rest… but not before leaving out Jimmy's computer station.

* * *

"A classic ghost story for starters." Mina felt some shivers.

"How come it made me feel like I was the bad guy?" Chris pouted.

"In horror stories, ANYONE can be the bad guy. Depends on how the tale follows," Yara pointed out. "What? I said I like Halloween, and although I am pretty scared, I like horror stories."

"Speaking of ANYONE being the bad guy..." Ventus read the beginning of another story and smirked. "You'll find this one quite interesting."

* * *

 **NeveR ∞ EndinG ∞ NighT**

A young village girl came to a mansion in the middle of the woods middle of the night, clutching a letter she was told to deliver. She felt scared as she knocked on the door. The door eerily creaked open. Yara looked inside.

"H-hello? Is anyone home?" Yara called. Inside was dark, but then the lights came on. A tall, blonde man dressed as a butler came up to the door.

"What is a young lady such as you doing out here in the dark?" he asked. "Please come on in. It's dangerous out there." Yara nodded hesitantly and stepped inside.

"A guest! A guest!" a seemingly little girl with long, black and white hair cheered. Upon looking closely though, Yara could see that the girl was really... a doll. Another doll, this time a small blonde boy, greeted her.

"It's been a long time since we had a guest!" he commented merrily.

"I was not informed of guests!" a Hispanic woman dressed as a maid said, flustered. "I'll prepare the tea!" Yara felt a bit surprised by the warm welcome.

"Did I hear that we have guests?" A young, brunette man dressed regally in green came down the stairs. "We don't get guests very often."

"This calls for a party," a young, teenage girl commented.

"I'll prepare the wine," the butler announced, leaving for the kitchen.

"Yes, a party must be put in order," an African American woman with a fan and dressed in an orange kimono agreed.

"Hurray! PARTY!" the dolls cheered.

"U-um, you all really don't have to..." Yara was at a loss of words.

"Uh uh, as the star of this night, we must have merry," the brunette, who must be the master of the mansion, stated. "Party to your stupor, everyone! And when it is over, my young lady, you may stay in the guest room." The young villager gulped a little, as if she felt a strange omen. The girl walked backwards a bit before falling to somewhere.

* * *

Yara slept well after the huge party thrown for her. She sat up in the bed in the guest room and yawned. When she looked outside, her eyes widened in terror. It was still night, and was the moon a tinge of red?

Spooked, the young girl walked into the hallway, and nearly jumped out of her clothes when she saw the doll girl looking at her. She had a mischievous smile as she raised a finger to her lips to show quiet. Then, she held her arm out to the grand hall.

Yara reluctantly obeyed the gesture, the doll girl then following her as she met up with the doll boy. The two dolls chuckled, creeping Yara out.

"Look at the clock," they said. The villager looked and saw... that the clock hands were stuck at a minute before midnight.

Even more frightened, Yara ran down the hall until she heard a creak. She froze, seeing a door hidden in part of the wall. Seeing as no one was there, she hurried inside and followed a long staircase. At the bottom of the twisting staircase was a room. She nearly screamed at the sight of eight coffins.

Suddenly, there was laughter, but not like the laughter at the banquet. This was more malicious and haunting.

"Oh dear..." the voice of the mistress sang in a tone of madness.

"You've found out," the master mocked. "Now why don't you join us?"

"Danger! Danger!" the dolls sang. With that, Yara let out an ear peircing scream, before rushing back up the stairs.

"Where are you going? Are you afraid?" the maid's voice asked.

"Do come back," the butler called.

"As the star of tonight, you must follow your role for a Happy Ending," the master said. "But will it hold the truth like what's in the coffins, or will this be a Dark Ending Night?"

"I just want to go home!" Yara screamed, collapsing in sobs in front of the grandfather clock.

"Then, you must finish the play," the butler laughed.

"Only then can you return," the young lady added. The village girl looked up, seeing the shadows of the residents of the mansion above her.

"The cold, glistening key to my Happy Ending…" she muttered, looking behind her. The golden clock hands shimmered in the candle light. She smirked, filled with a dark idea. "I foooound it…"

In a few seconds, the glass on the grandfather clock was shattered, the hands were missing, and the master of the mansion was pierced in his stomach by the villager. The others could only scream in horror.

"As the star of tonight… I decide the script," she said, dripping with madness. "With these two keys…" She turned to the other six with a seemingly innocent smile. "I'm starting to enjoy myself."

"Run!" the maid screamed. Then, the house was in panic.

"Forget the script! Forget the layout!" the dolls shrieked before their doom.

"Is this the Happy Ending?!" the butler yelled, until he was at the end of the daggers.

"Or the Dark Ending Night?!" the mistress added.

After a few minutes, Yara stood in the great hall, breathing hard. The clock hands were stained red and clattered to the floor, as she laughed, among the seven bodies around her. Suddenly, she heard someone clapping and turned around. A cloaked figure stood by the broken grandfather clock.

"What a wonderful show you put on," the hidden figure said with a visible smile. Then, the man proceeded to pick up the discarded letter on the ground before vanishing.

* * *

Yara woke up, scared. She looked around in fear, shocked by the scene she witnessed. Was it all… a nightmare? No, because she was in the woods, the letter in her hand.

This terrified her more than the "nightmare". Thinking about, she thought a way to prevent the tragedy. With the thought, she smiled, stood up and skipped to the direction of the mansion.

In a few minutes, the mansion came into view. Yara have a good knock and earlier than sooner, the butler answered.

"Oh, hello! What brings you here so late?" he asked.

"Never mind that! Welcome to our mansion!" the maid greeted.

"It's dark out there," the master said.

"And dangerous," the mistress added.

"So how about until dawn, we party?!" the dolls asked in excitement.

The party went on for hours. During the festivities, Yara snuck into the library. On the master's desk was an open book. Reading through it, she smirked before grabbing one of the pages...

* * *

"This is atrocious!" the butler and maid cried out.

"The clock has stopped!" the master exclaimed.

"And where did the girl go?" the girl doll asked. "She vanished!"

"Even so!" the master said. "The show must go on!"

"But how can it go on, master, when the next page is missing?!" the lady cried out. She showed them the book, where a page had clearly been ripped out.

"This is terrible! Search this mansion top to bottom for that page! Find that thief too!" The household became the center of a ruckus in the night. After what felt like an hour, everyone gathered back at the study.

"All that happened... if we solve it... will we find the culprit?" the maid suggested.

"Very likely," the mistress replied. "The page that tells the future... only one person could've known what had happened..." Everyone turned around, seeing the guest... clutching something in her hands.

"The culprit's you," the group said. Yara smirked.

"I foooound it…"

* * *

Yara screamed as she woke up in a soft bed. It was the mansion and she was in the guest room after a huge party. The villager kept remembering the night. This was supposed to be a fun play, but it was really starting to get to her.

"It just won't end..." Yara whimpered, gripping the letter. She put a hand in her other pocket and was surprised to find something there. It was... the page of a book. "I... I can still go home! I can end the show and save my friends!" Checking the halls, Yara quietly snuck out of her room and past the clock to the secret room.

"Hey! Where's the girl?!" the maid said in shock, checking the guest's room.

"And what's that noise?" the young lady questioned. There was a rumbling coming from all over the mansion.

"Where's it coming from?" the butler wondered.

"There's something worse!" the mistress cried out. "A page of the script is missing! Without it, we can't continue!"

"Then, let's look for it!" the dolls proclaimed.

The residents of the mansion scurried all over the house, but their search was fruitless.

Meanwhile with Yara, the villager entered the room with the coffins.

"C-could they be...?" the young girl mumbled before lifting the lid of one of the coffins, which was rattling a moment earlier.

"What's this?" The master lifted up an envelope from his desk.

"Isn't that the letter the girl delivered?" the doll girl asked. "What is inside?" The master handed the maid the envelope. Silently, the maid opened the letter with a penknife and pulled out a blank piece of paper that fit the place of the missing page.

"I found it..." Yara muttered at that same time.

Fitting the page into the book, the book itself glowed. As Yara made it to the top of the stairs, the pages were flying everywhere.

"What play has a hole in its plot?!" the lady cried in horror.

"There will be no applause! No ending!" the mistress followed.

"The night's gone mad!" the butler proclaimed.

"No no..." a disembodied groaned. "This will not do. Maybe on another night, this will be more successful..."

"No!" Yara yelled, turning to the cloaked figure hiding in the shadows. "There won't be another night! And there will NEVER be another night that this accursed play shall be performed again!"

Breaking the grandfather clock's face and tearing a clock hand out, the villager quickly threw the sharp piece at the figure. The cloaked man screamed and keeled over. Before more could be seen, the lights burned out and the curtains closed.

* * *

Yara's body was this time in a hospital. The actors approached her. She had fallen off the stage after the first presentation of a horror play and had a bad injury on her head.

"I told you it was a bad idea. This girl's too sensitive for that role," the player of the master complained.

"How could I have known she would take everything so seriously?" the butler role player feared. "Think she'll wake up anytime soon?"

"I don't know… it was a heavy fall. We can only hope and wait," the pretend maid sighed. The actors just stared, fearing for the girl, as a scream was heard from the depths of her mind.

* * *

The children stared in shock.

"Uh… guess it was a bit TOOO much..." Martin pointed out.

"Too much awesome, if you ask me!" Gavin commented.

"Say it yourself! How did I ever get into that story?" Yara feared.

"I could say that book is a MAGICAL book, but why spill the beans?" Ronan pointed out.

"Pick one less tense, dude," Martin agreed.

"I'm trying to find those that were told before, that were waaay less scary, but I'm not having any luck," Ven stated, looking helpless as he searched through the pages.

"The unbelievable about this book is that there are no repeated tales," Chris observed. "Each time you open it, there are different stories to tell."

"There's an advantage if you ask me. We won't get stuck in reprises," Mina pointed out.

"Anywho… guess we should move to the next tale," Aviva agreed.

* * *

 **Midnight at Jimmy's**

The team knocked on the door of Jimmy's house.

"Jimmy! We're here!" Chris, in his Black Panther suit, called.

"Halloween… a very unusual night fort reuniting friends, when others are trick-or-treating…." Martin, dressed in a fancy suit, spoke as some kind of narrator of an old-timey tv show.

"I still can't believe Jimmy set up his house for Halloween. He left it clear to me he doesn't celebrate it." Koki adjusted the belt on her Beatlemaniac suit.

"Really? He doesn't?"

"A childhood trauma with bullies stealing his candy. He does go to costume parties, but no celebrarting Halloween unless it's with us."

"Got it."

The door opened. A seeminlgy headless cloaked person opened the door. The team gasped, but chuckle.

"Hi, guys." It was Jake. "Come in." Jimmy was waiting on the inside, in a simple cloak.

"Welcome, guys. Welcome to my SCAAAARY Dinner Party!"

"I don't know. It actually looks kinda clean for a Halloween party," Martin pointed out, as he looked to the scenery: everything was clean and tidy, with red details and pumpkins decorarting.

"Just wait. My Scary Dinner Cliché Party will be something very enjoyable," Jimmy chuckled. Suddenly, the lights turned off. Only the candle lights were illuminating the room.

"What was that?" Martin asked, then they looked up. Coming from the ceiling, there were cardboard-made creatures.

"BooOOOOoo… Fear the damned!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah…. the damned made of cardboard and ink." Aviva pulled the cardboard.

"Hey, what's that in the bowl?" Mina asked, pointing to something. "Looks like..." She picked it up. "A gummy bug."

"Gummy bug? Yum!" Martin picked up the bowl, and started eating.

"Scared? Not me," Chris commented. Suddenly, a small headless figure sprung up from behind his chair. The brunette didn't even flinch.

Jimmy groaned silently, with a sad frown. "Well, then… uh, why don't you have a snack?" he sighed, climbing up the stairs.

"Poor JZ, he was really trying," Bites said.

"Well, he did set up the house well for the season. Why don't we go see what's around?" Mina suggested.

"In the dark?" Koki asked.

"No problemo, Koki. I'll guide her." Transforming back into a bat, the two headed to another part of the house.

"While we wait for them, I wonder if Jimmy has more of the gummies," Martin said.

"What is it with you and sweets, MK?" Aviva inquired.

"Classified material." He smiled with a sight of mystery. "Besides, I'm sure JZ won't mind me raiding the gummies. I'll be right back." With that, Martin disappeared behind the door to the kitchen.

"Now if I were Jimmy, where would I hide my goodies?" Then, he noticed a bowl fulled with gummy bags on the counter. "Or where NOT to hide them." Martin chuckled, picking up the bowl.

Suddenly, there was an eerie presence behind him, making him freeze for a moment. When he turned around to see the figure, the bowl suddenly crashed to the floor, shattering into several pieces.

"You hear that?!" Chris gasped.

"Oh… now I really wish we had a flashlight." Aviva saw the candles were nearly over. "I'll go find one and discover what's going on." Picking up one of the candelabra, Aviva headed upstairs, hoping to find what she wanted.

Looking around, she saw a mirror nearby. She walked over to the mirror, and started adjusting her hair. But then there was a crunch under her feet. Aviva looked down and nearly dropped the candleholder in horror when she saw a broken bowl with something red spilt under it.

Then, she heard the sound of clapping.

* * *

A while after that, Chris sighed loudly, bored out of his mind.

"That's it. I'm going there and find out what's going on myself."

"You sure we should split up even more than we already have?" Koki asked. "I wouldn't like being alone."

"Relax, they couldn't have gone far." Chris gave her a candelabra, and took the other to the kitchen. "It's kinda… absurd, I think… all this drama for bullies in Halloween? It's not like he's gotta take things so seriously. There are other Halloweens and houses to get candy..."

Then, a sound interrupted his speech.

"Martin, not funny. Aviva, come on, there's no time for jokes. We gotta return to keep company t-" He stepped on the same broken bowl. The logical thinking brother sighed. "Martin, I hope you're going to fix this."

Then, he felt the eerie feeling Martin detected. Despite the sweat coming into his forehead, he tried to remain calm, as not daring to turn his back.

"That's not real… it's got-gotta be fake. It's not real… IT'S NOT R-" A hand suddenly grasped his mouth, the force knocking his light out of his grip to join the bowl on the floor.

In the dining hall, Koki flinched at the sound of metal hitting the floor in the other room.

"I can't just sit here, doing nothing. I'll get Jimmy." Fiercely gripping the candleholder, Koki headed upstairs.

As she climbed up the stairs, she saw that Jimmy's room door was opened. An eerie, pale light flashed continuously from the room. As she took a look, she gasped at the shadow on the floor: the shadow of a hanged person!

Koki nearly shrieked, covering her mouth. Quickly, the Afro woman ran in the opposite direction, running back down the stairs. Upon entering the dining hall again, she froze at the sight of a hooded figure in the dim candlelight.

That was the last straw. With a loud shriek, Koki rushed to the backyard, not caring about anything else. Much to her terror, she tripped in her high heels, bumping into a rock.

The figure approached her, as she shrieked once more and turned her face around.

A pair of lips gently kissed her cheek. Her fear turned into confusion. "Huh?" Following was a familiar laughter from the figure. The person proceeded to pull down his hood, a lantern in his hand. "Jimmy?! I-it was you?!"

"All right, Jimmy!" She saw the other three adults behind the redhead, along with Jake.

"You're all okay?!"

"We were NEVER in danger. We found out once he caught us."

"But a heads up would've been nice!" Chris retorted.

"And ruin the Cliché? Nah." Jake pointed out.

"OH… Dinner Party CLICHÉ..."

"You got it. The first party was a diversion. A mere decoy for you to not suspect what truly was planned. To "survive the night", you had to avoid clichés… or the monster would have gotten you.

 _"However, it was inevitable. Martin said "He would be right back"... which of course, no one in a horror story or movie should say that._

 _"Aviva had a moment of vanity by taking care of her hair… and there was the monster."_

 _"Chris was clearly playing critical, by not enjoying the fun and not wanting to assume that something was going on… and so the thing caught him._

 _"By the end, you fell for the hanged doll trick, unevitably ran away from the house, tripped, and of course, the monster caught you."_

"Wow, JZ. I gotta admit, you impressed us," Aviva pointed out.

"And they say you don't learn anything from TV…"

"You gotta do this next year!" Martin asked.

"Hang on. Where are Mina and Bites?" Koki asked. Then, they looked at Jimmy.

"Don't look at me," Jimmy defended himself. "I didn't catch them." Suddenly, the ground started to move, startling them all. Jimmy hid behind Koki. Mina and Bites sprouted out of a doorway, and wiped the dust off their hair and fur.

"Hi, guys!" Mina smiled to see them. "Did you know Jimmy's house had a secret passage?"

"Fake scares… I sure haven't planned that," Jimmy pointed out.

"Cliché alert!" Martin pointed out, and the team bursted into laughter.

* * *

Everyone chuckled. That tale sure broke the ice from the last one.

"Good one, guys," Tami chuckled.

 **"So, can I consider the Halloween Hangout a success?"**

"Sure can, M.A.T.I.," Aviva approved. Then, Mina looked outside.

"Hey, it's stopped raining."

"Here too, guys. The night's still young. So guess we CAN do the trick-or-treating," Ronan announced.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get those sweets!" Ventus celebrated, as Chris closed the book and Jimmy rushed to the controllers.

"City, here we go!"

As they took off, someone was holding firmly to the wall. An alien-like black thing… or simply Elsa, in a Xenomorph suit.

"Happy Halloween, you all!" she said, as she waved to all you readers.


End file.
